1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sporting and exercising unit. More specifically, the invention relates to such a unit which includes an adjustable foot receiving member and a spring member attached to and disposed at the bottom of said foot receiving member.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Sporting and exercise units including a foot receiving portion and an underlying portion are known in the art. These will constitute, for example, roller skates and ice skates. Such units are normally worn on stocking feet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,336 illustrates a sporting unit wherein the foot receiving portion is adopted to receive a shoed foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,358 illustrates a skate with a resilient runner. For this purpose, the skate includes a vertically extending coiled spring between the platform of the skate and the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,000 teaches a jumper which includes a foot receiving portion and a spring member disposed at the bottom of the foot receiving portion. The foot receiving portion is adapted to receive a shoed foot. However, the spring member does not constitute a closed loop, nor is the spring member shaped to permit backward and forward rocking of the user.